El origen de los guardianes 2: Una nueva lucha
by ImaginationMai
Summary: Ha pasado 1 año desde que los guardianes vencieron a Pitch . Pero hay un nuevo problema muy pocos niños creen en ellos y tienen que hacer algo para renovar la fe. Prpodran hacerlo con la nueva guardiana?. O ella querrá unirse a Pitch ? Descubran lo aquí.
1. Parte 1

**Bueno este fanfic lo vengo pensando desde que la ppelícula se estreno y espero que la disfruten.**

**Llevo en en este mundo mucho tiempo...**

Una chica salia de en medio de un lago. Tenia el cabello negro y unas pulseras delgadas de color azul agua, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo. Traía puesto un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y estaba descalza.

Fue bajando hasta tocar el agua y se crearon unas pequeñas olas. Camino hasta la orilla. Vio un arco de madera con un gema azul en la punta. Ella lo tomo y comenzó a caminar por el bosque . Hasta que se detuvo porque se golpeo el pie con una roca. Ella se lleno de enojo de dolor, sus pulseras , su vestido y la gema de su arco se volvieron rojos. Con un movimiento hizo una llamarada de fuego con la cual logro que un pequeño arbusto comenzara a incendiarse.

Ella se asusto y las pulseras, la gema del arco y el vestido se volvieron grises. Vio el fuego y con un ágil movimiento creo una flecha de viento, con la cual pretendía apagar el fuego.

Pero solo logro que se encendiera mas .Así que retrocedió unos pasos . volvieron a cambiar las cosas , ahora tenían un color café. Hizo un movimiento con las manos y unas paredes surgiieron del suelo, cubriendo el fuego. De nuevo cambio a el original azul y alzando el arco el agua salio del lago y apago el fuego.

Ella sin darse cuenta de lo que hizo huyo de ahi , no sabia como hizo eso, o porque lo había hecho. A lo lejos vio a unos niños jugando y se acerco a ellos.

- Oigan , chicos , ¿podrían decirme donde estoy?- los niños la ignoraron- Niños dijo ella algo extrañada-¿ Diganme donde estoy?- dijo poniéndose frente a ellos los niños la atravesaron. Asustada se fue de ahí con sus poderes subió a un árbol y mirando la Luna dijo:

**Mi nombre es Nina Element, mi misión en este mundo me la dio el hombre de la Luna y sera traer a los guardianes a este mundo.**

_**-El origen de los guardianes 2 : Una nueva lucha -**_


	2. Parte 2

**Años despues en el polo Norte...**

Norte habia convocado a todos los guardianes ya que muy pronto se aproximaria Halloween,una fecha en la que Pitch se volvia mas fuerte.

-Bueno guardianes creo que estas fechas debemos estar alertas a todo,puede que Pitch piense en atacar de nuevo-dijo Norte

-Pero ya lo vencimos una vez,podremos otra,si es que ataca,claro-dijo despreocupadamente Jack

-Pero Jack,en halloween Pitch tiene mas fuerza ya que ese es el unico dia que la Luna esta de su lado-le respondio Tooth

-Pero,¿porque?-dijo el

Sandman empezo a hacer figuras de arena sobre su cabeza para explicarlo.

-Sandy,creo que vas muy rapido-le dijo el conejo

-Bueno Jack,hubo un tiempo en que Pitch tenia el control de todo podia atemorizar a las personas y nadie podia protegerlos asi que eligio a un espiritu,nadie sabe bien como era o que poderes tenia pero ese espiritu nos trajo trajo a este mundo-dijo Norte explicandole

-Espera,¿eso significa que ese espiritu nos convirtio en guardianes?-dijo Jack curioso

-Mas o menos-le respondio Tooth. Jack callo pero aun tenia muchas cosas que preguntar.

-Bueno el caso es que tenemos que estar listos para cualquier ataque de Pitch-dijo Norte seriamente

* * *

Un yeti entro al cuarto interrumpiendo la conversacion y le dijo algo a Norte que solo el puede entender.

-¡De nuevo!-dijo Norte disgustado

-Y ahora que-le dijo Conejo mientras avanzaba hacia a el

-Problemas,en la sala del mundo,¡vamos!-les dijo a los demas

* * *

-¡Pitch!-dijo Jack mientras trataba de atacarlo con su baston

-¡Hey!, tranquilo esta vez no vengo a atacar-dijo el retrocediendo unos pasos-O tal ves si-dijo en un susurro que nadie pudo escuchar

-¿Entonces?-dijo Jack aun apuntandole

-Bueno solo venia a dar un poco de informacion,si se lo que estan pensando ya saben que atcare de nuevo,pero esta vez vengo a decirles que no tengan esperanza alguna de vencerme,ni siquiera si el hombre de la Luna les envia otro guardian-dijo mirando a Jack-no les servira de nada,porque encontrare a ese guardian primero y lo hare unirse a mi,y solo por si acaso secuases. Asi que ya lo saben,esta vez NO HAY ESPERANZA

-¿ Y como estas seguro que se unira a ti?-dijo Conejo sacando sus boomerangs

- Ya lo sabran-dijo con seguridad Pitch

Conejo le lanzo uno de sus boomerangs pero el desaparecio dejando solo arena negra.

* * *

**Bueno hasta ahi lo dejo no se que mas seguir (por ahora),bueno en primera gracias por leer y dejen su review con alguna idea que tengan talvez la agregue :)**


	3. Parte 3

**Bueno gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews y si tarde un poco perdonen por que entre la tarea de vacaciones y las salidas de familia no tuve mucho tiempo**

* * *

**-¿**Y ahora que hacemos?-dijo Tooth volando por todos lados

-Lo importante es tener esperanzas-dijo Norte muy seguro-De todos modos que sabe Pitch sobre el nuevo guardian eso solo lo sabe el hombre de la Luna

-Y hablando de hombre de la Luna-dijo Conejo mirando a Sandy que habia formado una flecha apuntando hacia la Luna llena

El rayo de Luna hizo que el cristal saliera del suelo creando la figura de una chica con un arco.

-Nina?-dijo Tooth extrañada

-¿La conoces?-dijo Norte

-Bueno..la verdad no la he visto en mucho tiempo-hizo una pausa-de hecho hace como 500 años

-¿Y que sabes sobre ella?

-Bueno..me dijo que jamas dijera esto pero...ella es el espiritu que el hombre de la Luna eligio para traernos a la vida-dijo ella un tanto nerviosa

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Bueno Tooth,ya que la conoces tu iras por ella-le dijo Norte dandole una esfera

-De acuerdo pero no estoy muy segura de que pueda traerla..era un tanto..terca

-Igual que Jack-dijo Conejo mirandolo

-¡Oye!,te caigo bien en el fondo,yo lo se-dijo el en tono de burla

Los dos se quedaron discutiendo mientras Tooth se fue en busca de ella,volando con sus haditas alrededor.

* * *

**En algun lugar del mundo:.**

Unos niños jugaban en los charcos del agua despues de una leve lluvia.

-¡Amber para de saltar! me estas mojando,y yo no tengo impermeable-decia una niña de cabello negro a otra

-Vamos Stella,despues te cambiaras, el verano es para divertirse-le decia la niña mas grande

-Quiere diversion..-decia Nina que estaba parada a unos metros de ahi

Ella se torno azul e hizo que lloviera se torno gris y con el aire aparto las nubes, pronto un arcoiris ilumino todo el cielo.

-Amber mira que lindo arcoiris-decia la chica

-Vaya que es lindo-dijo la mas grande mirando hacia el se acerco.

-¡Stella,vuelve a casa!-gritaba su madre desde la puerta

-Ya voy mama-dijo la niña caminando hacia alla

-Bueno nos vemos Stella

-Cuidate Amber-la otra chica se dirigio hasta su la siguio.-Vaya que el espiritu de los elementos se esforzo-Nina se detuvo

-Dijiste..espiritu de los elementos-dijo Nina poniendose enfrente de ella,pero solo la atraveso.- Lo sabia...he estado 800 años en este mundo y nadie ha podido verme,¿porque seria ahora?

Nina se fue volando hacia el techo de una casa a mirar la Luna,derrepente vio una sombra pasar por la luna,ella conocia esa figura,se levanto y la siguio.

-¿Tooth?-dijo acercandose

-¿Nina?-dijo ella volteando-¡Nina!-dijo abrazandola

-Cuanto tiempo-dijo ella separandose

-500 años para ser exactos-dijo riendo

-¿Y que haces por aqui?,pense que estabas muy ocupada como guardiana

-Bueno..hablando de ...guardiana-dijo mirandola-Nina..

-No,no,no,no...yo no soy una guardiana ni lo ser jamas-dijo alejandose de Tooth

-¡Espera!¡Nina!-dijo ella tratando de alcanzarla-Nina,solo acompañame,solo eso,¿si?

-Esta bien...pero no me comprometo a nada

-Bueno vamonos-dijo arrojando la esfera que Norte le habia abrio un portal y las dos lo cruzaron.


	4. Parte 4

Sientoo haber tardado tanto ees que entre la escuela y demás

* * *

Que bien Tooth la trajiste - dijo Nortee alegremente

-Si no fue facil recorri casi la mitad del mundo. Pero la encontre

- Bueno Tooth, hablas de mi como si fuera algo que se perdio-dijo riendo

- Pues la verdad si te perdiste por unos años-dijo Tooth riendo

Jack solo miraba a Nina estaba distraido cual noto Conejo

- ¿ Enamorado?-le dijo en tono de burla

- No..pe..ro que estas diciendo- dijo Jack todavia distraido

- Bueno yo solo decia-dijo riendo-Pero te dire algo si quieres llamar la atencion de esa chica ve alla por que aqui no lograras nada-dijo empujandolo havia donde estaban. A lo que choco contra Nina.

- Au!...¿¡Que te sucede?!-dijo Nina que habia caido al piso junto con Jack

-No..esque yo no..no queria-dijo levantandose-Lo..lo siento-dijo tendiendole la mano. Nina simplemente ignoro a Jack y se levanto sola.

- Sabes que, olvidalo-dijo ella en tono molesto- Ya sabia que eras inmaduro pero no me imagine que asi

- Que dijiste?-dijo algo confundido-Me conoces?

- Pues claro tooodos los niños hablaban sobre ti-dijo aun molesta- Cuando al fin tenia una pequeña oportunidad de que alguien creyera en mi. Llegaste y arruinaste todos mis planes!-dijo mas enojada aun. Se hizo un silencio incomodo que a todos se les hizo eterno.

- Bueno-dijo Norte interponiendose en aquella escena- Ese no es el caso ahora, rl caso es que tu Nina-dijo tomandola de los hombros- Seras la nueva...

- Guardiana...ya lo se-dijo mirando al suelo

- ¿ Que pasa Nina?-le dijo Tooth- No te oyes muy animada-dijo mirandola

- Bueno...esque ...yo... Simplemente ...no quiero terminar encadenada...bueno esque yo...he sido libre por 800 años asi que tener responsabilidades despues de tanto tiempo. No es mi caso-dijo algo nerviosa. Todos los demas la miraron algo asombrados. Nina simplemente salio de hay sin decir una palabra.

- No... Nina espera- dijo Tooth tratando de alcanzarla, pero ella hizo una pared de roca delante de Tooth para que no pasara. Jack se acerco a Tooth.

- Yo hablo con ella. ¿si?

- No Jack esque no entenderias ella es muy...diferente.- dijo Tooth mirando al suelo

- Oye yo me sentia asi cuando me eligieron guardian. ¿ recuerdas?-dijo sonriendo

- No pero no es solamente eso- dijo mirandolo- Nina no contrala bien sus poderes, los conecta con sus emociones y eso puede ocasionar algun desastre. Cuando la conoci casi inunda el mi palacio

- No importa - dijo Jack muy seguro- Algo igual es conmigo. Cuando Pitch hirio a Sandy . ¿ no ?

- Bueno - dijo Tooth- pero...Jack ...cuidado-dijo soltandolo y dejandolo ir


	5. Parte 5

Jack salio a buscar a Nina , al parecer estaba en el techo. Cuando llego hay vio que Nina estaba sentada mirando la Luna y jugando con un charco de agua a su lado. Jack se acerco hacia ella.

- ¿ Que haces aquí?- dijo Nina fríamente. Jack se sorprendió ya que el no había hecho ruido y ella ni siquiera había volteado.

- ¿ Como supiste queest

aba aqui?

- Mis poderes me lo permiten , siento tus vibraciones, cuando caminas- dijo aun sin voltear- ¿ Pero que haces aquí ?

- Bueno todos , en especial Tooth , estaban algo extrañados de que te fueras derrepente . ¿ Porque lo hiciste

- Yo...solo quería estar sola

- ¿ Y lo que dijiste ?

- Bueno...es que, creo que fui muy clara . ¿ no ?. Yo NO quiero ser una guardiana , no terminaré encadenada

- Pero... no terminaras encadenada, de hecho creo que es mejor que los 300 años que viví sólo dijo riendo

- Pero yo estoymejor sola- contesto fríamente

- ¿ Por que crees eso ?

- Por mi poderes, no los controló , mis sentimientos lo hacen.

- Y eso que -dijo sentándose a su lado- Yo soy igual , cuando Pitch ataco a Sandy me volví mas poderoso

- Si pero tu lo controlaste

- Eso no lo se, de hecho después no sabia que o como había hecho eso

- Bueno tal vez si sea algo igual

- ¿ Y sobre lo de guardiana?

- Bueno - Nina miro a la Luna - Lo intentare,- dijo suspirando - pero no prometo nada - se apresuro a decir

- Esta bien- dijo Jack sonriendo. Nina se levanto, tomo su arco yse dirigieron de nuevo con los demás guardianes

* * *

Bueno dejen sus reviews diganme si les gusta


	6. Parte 6

- Bueno , bueno si preguntan yo vine por mi cuenta - le dijo Nina a Jack

- Si claro - dijo el en un tono un poco sarcástico. Nina le dio un golpe en el brazo. - ¿¡Porque la agresividad?!- dijo frotándose el brazo

- Por sarcástico - dijo entre pocas risas

- ¿ Acaso estas riendo?- dijo burlándose

- Si algún problema - dijo volviendo a ese tono frío de siempre

- Solo pensé que la reina fría , no podía reírse

- Si muy maduro Frost

Ambos rieron sin darse cuenta de que habían llegado

Cuando Nina volteo , vio a los demas peleando contra unas sombras. Hizo una flecha de fuego y la lanzo ha una de las sombras. Los dos corrieron hacia donde estaban los demas y empezaron a pelear. Se sorprendieron al ver que las sombras eran demasiado debiles.

-Esto no puede ser todo ¿o si?-dijo Norte volteando a ver a todas direcciones , ya no habia mas sombras.-Tal vez si-dijo mientras guardaba sus espadas

-Pitch nunca ataca asi,el siempre causa daños-dijo Conejo mirando a los demas.-A menos que tenga un plan...

-Vaya,vaya. Si que son listos-dijo Pitch en su tipica aparicion sobre el volvieron a su posicion de ataque.-No querran hacer eso

-Dime una razon por la cual no-dijo Jack apuntandole

-Te dare dos...-dijo con una risa macabra y despues desapareciendo. Cuando se esfumo completamente dejo ver a una chica con el cabello corto negro,un pantalon negro y playera negra. Un chico de cabello negro con un traje de igual color.

-Y ustedes quienes son?-dijo Nina haciendo una flecha de fuego y apuntandole a la chica

-Eso no es de tu incunbencia-dijo mientras ella y el chico se acercaban. Nina lanzo la flecha hacia la chica pero ella la esquivo con facilidad.

-No queremos destrozarlos,asi que si no quieren empezar calmense y escuchen-dijo el chico

-Pitch nos ha dicho que les digamos que no interfieran en nada este Halloween. Si no se vera obligado a destruirlos uno por uno.

-Y como piensa hacerlo?-dijo Norte

-Eso es informacion confidencial

-Ya lo veremos-dijo Nina mientras hacia otra flecha y la lanzaba contra ellos. Pero antes de que llegara la chica chasqueo y los dos desaparecieron dejando humo negro.

* * *

Perdon por la tardanza pero esque me cortaron el internet. Dejen sus reviews tratare de subir el siguiente capi lo antes posible


	7. Parte 7

**Hey! Hola disculpen la tardanza es que estuve en temporada de examenes y tenia que actualizar varias historias .**

**sin mas que decir el capi ;)**

* * *

- ¿Quieneran ?-dijo Conejo acercandose a Norte.

-No estoy seguro -dijo Norte guardando sus espadas

-¿A que se habra referido con eso de _eliminarlos uno por uno_ ?-dijo Tooth acercandose tambien

-Otro de sus ridiculos planes para volver a causar pesadillas y miedo a los niños-dijo Jack.

Despues Sandy se fue acercando y haciendo figuras en su cabeza tratando de explicar lo que habia pasado. Y se fue haciendo una pequeña reunion de solo observaba como discutian sobre lo que sucedia y se fue alejando penso que ella no pertenecia hay. Jack vio como ella estaba alejada .

-Esto tambien te incluye,¿porque no vienes?-dijo acercandose a ella

-No,esto incluye a los guardianes,no a mi

-Pero pronto seras guardiana

-Ni lo creas

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos dos y solo se oian las tenues voces de los demas guardianes .

-¡Nina!-dijo Tooth desde donde de un movimiento con la mano indicandole que se acercara. Nina le respondio agitando la cabeza diciendo que no. Pero Jack la empujo levemente con su baston haciendo que fuera.

-¿que pasa?-dijo Nina acercandose

- ¿Queriamos saber si acaso tu sabias algo sobre todo esto?-dijo Norte

-No , solo se que el chico era el rey del halloween o algo asi,el hombre de la luna me dijo que lo alejara de los niños en esas epocas-dijo dudosa-pero claro eso fue hace como 700 años

-¿El rey del halloween?

-Dije que no lo sabia muy bien

Norte se llevo una mano a la barbilla pensando- ya se siganme

- Dime que no vamos al trineo-dijo Conejo algo angustiado

- Claro que no solo vamos a la biblioteca-dijo Norte

- No le temes a eso verdad bolita de algodon-dijo Jack,Nina se rio por lo bajo.

- ¿ Como me dijiste?-dijo Conejonparandose en seco.

-Bolita de algodon-dijo Jack con tono desafiante

- Uy no debiste de repetirlo-dijo el sacando sus bumerangs.

-Esto se esta poniendo bueno-dijo Nina avercandose a Tooth . Quien miraba todo eso un tanto preocupada.

- Chicos,chicos ya olviden su rivalidad, ¿si?-dijo interponiendose entre los dos.

- Esta bien-dijo Jack apartando su baston con el que estaba apunto de congelar a Conejo.

Al llegar a la biblioteca que era un cuarto inmenso lleno de libros. Vieron a Norte y a Sandy buscando algo en un libro grueso de tapa negra.

- Aqui esta-dijo Norte seriamente-_ Halloween. El Halloween es un dia oscuro en que las pesadillas, el miedo y todos sus aliados se vuelven poderosos ilimitadamente. Pero el mas poderoso de todos es el Rey del Halloween llamado Jake Dark es el que se vuelve mas poderoso en esas epocas. Y de no ser detenido puede llegar a destruir a cualquiera. La unica cosa que pued derroyarlo es juntar las 5 piezas del Cliper Luna-_Norte se sprprendio con esa parte_- La union de las 5 piezas creara un arme capaz de destruir a la oscuridad._


	8. Parte 8

- Aguarda ¿que es el Clíper Luna?dijo Jack extrañado .

- La aeronave de la familia Lunanoff- dijoNorte

- La familia de Donde prooviene el Zar lunar o como ustedes lo conocen Hombre de la Luna-dijo Nina- Yo se casi todo del Zar y su historia

- ¿ Y como sabes tanto?- pregunto Norte

- El me lo dijo Todos quedaron asombrados- ¿ porque me miran así?

- El Hombre de la luna , nunca nos habla, solo usa su luz para elegir a los guardianes - dijo Norte sorprendido

- A mi si me habla...hablaba mas bien dicho respondió Nina

- En fin, hay que concentrarnos en las piezas, .¿no?- dijo Conejo

- Es cierto - dijo Norte - Yo se donde hay una pieza - losdemás guardianes lo miraron con curiosidad .- Siganme- Norte avanzo y condujo a todos hacia una par que ninguno había visto, había mas yetis de lo normal y estaba demasíado protegido.- Aquí es - dijo Norte deteniéndose. Había una gran puerta frente a ellos tenia muchos bordes tallados en lo que se asimilaba al oro y tenia un gran sistema de engranes en ella . Todo conectado a una pequeña maquina con teclas.

- ¿ Y como se supone que se abré eso?- dijo Tooth revoloteando por todos lados

-Bueno pues tenia que ver con algo del pasado eso recuerdo y con el Hombre de la luna, creo que era algo relacionado con el

- Tal vez la edad en la que vivió - dijo Jack

- Eso es dijo Norte recordando- Pero no recuerdo larespuesta

- La edad de oro -dijo Nina- Les dije que sabía todo-dijo ella que estaba recargada en una pared sin darle mucha importancia.

YNorte empezo a escribir en el pequeño teclado. La gran puerta se abrió lentamente , para en sus adentro mostrar una espada .

-¿¡ Una puerta de ese tamaño y solo una espada?!- dijo Jack

- Bueno no es cualquier espada y necesitaba la mayor seguridad posible-dijo Norte- Es que es una parte del Clíper Luna , es la espada del padre del Hombre de la Luna, otros cuatro pedazos cayeron a la Tierra y los lamas Lunares, personas que viven en el Himalaya y protegen la historia del hombre de la Luna, me la dieron.

-¿ Y donde crees que estarán las otras cuatro piezas ?- dijo Tooth

- Bueno ... no tengo idea - dijo Norte .

- Tenemos que encontrarlas antes que Pitch y no sabemos donde están !- dijo Conejo enojado

- Bueno yo no se pero se alguien quien si lo sabra- dijo voltearon a ver a Nina.

- Dije que sabia casi todo - dijo resaltando la palabra " casi"

- Aparte no me refería a ella - dijo norte, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo incluso Nina - Visitaremos a mi viejo amigo, Ombric- todos lo miraban confundido .- Al trineo !- dijo el

- Otra vez no ! - dijo Conejo

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por ahora .

Para que sepan me estoy basando en el primer libro de los guardianes de William Joyce


End file.
